


Come Together

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [5]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, JSE, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: JSE egos - Freeform, M/M, antipocolypse, chase brody protection squad, egopocolypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Hopefully a conclusive end to three other stories in this series, bringing together all the egos of the Markiplier and Jacksepticeye universes into a big fluffy happy ending with only a 70% chance of angst





	1. Chapter 1

Jack sat next to Chase for nearly an hour as he sobered up slowly, glancing around the room as he tried to piece together what had happened between his egos. Still wound up with residual rage at the words Anti had left them with, Jack's knee bounced and he stared angrily at the gun's dismantled pieces. "Chase, buddy, I really need you to catch me up on what happened. Is Anti dangerous?" Chase wanted to help, but found himself battling his inebriated brain, "I don't know." He cradled his head in his hands, Anti was capable of anything at this point. He'd just lost his whole family to a misunderstanding- no, to a lie. "You need to make him come back," Chase sniffled, "It wasn't what you thought, man." Jack sighed, "Chase, buddy, please, just come out with it. Why did Jackie tell me Anti had a gun to yer head?" 

Chase stood off the bed and paced around his room, taking deep breaths to get oxygen to his brain, "He wasn't here to hurt me, Jack." He said finally, turning to face his creator, "He was saving me, from myself." Finally admitting the truth, Chase realized Anti had taken the fall to spare him the embarrassment. "I had it pointed at my head already, when he walked in I mean. He grabbed the gun so it couldn't go off and threw the pieces." He gestured at the parts scattered around the room. Jack's mouth hung open as he furrowed his brow, "Chase, why?" Jack looked up at him in grief and confusion. "I'm not getting any better, bro. I'm sorry, it sucks a lot, but I still miss her every single day. And my kids, man. My kids are growing up and forgetting me. I'm not going to be anybody to them." 

Heart weighted with guilt, Jack stood and drew close to Chase, putting his arms out in a quiet request. Chase fell into the hug with a deep breath to stifle more tears. "I'm sorry you've been hurting and we haven't been there for you. We'll make it better together, okay?" Jack broke the hug to look Chase in his red and puffy eyes, Chase nodded with a small smile, "Thanks, man." Jack returned the smile before circling back to their other issue, "Where would Anti go, if he couldn't stay here?" Chase frowned, "You're really not gonna like the answer to that my dude." He'd been keeping this secret for Anti for a few days but knew that it had to come out eventually, and if ever there were a time to betray Anti's trust it would be in exchange for giving him the trust of the other egos as he deserved. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chase grimaced, "He uh, he's sort of been gettin' his Netflix and chill on with someone else's ego..." Jack squinted, knowing Chase would only be this evasive if it was something serious, "Chase..." He persisted. Chase sighed before saying at last, "I think it's Darkiplier."

*

An alarm was beeping from Mark's nightstand, a bright LED screen blinking eight in the morning. His hand appeared from under the blankets and slapped the alarm off, before pulling a pillow over his head. He would sleep for a few more minutes before he got up to start recording. Shifting to a newer, more comfortable position, he sighed and let his eyes fall shut as he returned to slumber. The respite was short lived however, as his phone lit up next to his face with a buzz, nearly blinding him. He ignored it and pushed it away. It buzzed again and he groaned, turning away from it. The third buzz was the last straw, he snatched up his phone with every intention of politely telling whoms't the fuck was blowing his phone up to calm their tits, but he then saw the sender, and soon after the context. "Ugh." Was his only audible response.

With the help of his magical ego, Jack was at Mark's house about ten minutes after their text exchange, sitting down in the living room to wait for Mark to meet him. Upstairs Mark breezed through a shower and teeth brushing to get dressed and meet his friend, unable to shake the terse tone Jack's texts had taken with him when Mark hadn't been properly outraged at Anti's runaway attempt. Wiggling into his jeans, legs still damp from the shower, Mark made sure to remember deodorant before he jogged down his stairs. "Hey, Jack! Sorry, I needed a shower." He panted, still only half awake as he finger combed his hair out of his face and slipped brightly colored sneakers on. Jack was rubbing his palms against his knees, clearly agitated, "It's fine. I just really need ta take care of this. No offense, Mark, but I don't trust Dark as far as I can toss him and Anti doesn't need encouragement." He fretted.

Mark stood and motioned for Jack to follow, he'd agreed to take Jack to the mansion his egos shared to find Anti, who Jack had explained seemed to be dating Dark. Mark found it hard to believe that anyone could withstand Dark's self-centeredness for prolonged amounts of time, but knew Jack wouldn't have asked if he hadn't been serious. The drive there was quiet and tense, Mark was too tired to make small talk and Jack was too agitated to notice. Winding their way up the lengthy drive, they finally came to the front of the massive home. Jack felt his skin prickle and shifted uncomfortably, something told him Anti knew he was here. A small sliver of fear was stuck in Jack's stomach, what if it was too late for him and Anti? Had he ruined the ego's chance of being brought over to the good side? As he and Mark exited the car and trudged up the stairs to the front doors, it was opened from the inside by the butler, "A fine morning to you both. Dark will see you both in the lounge." Mark and Jack exchanged looks of confusion, neither of them had called ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti has seen enough angst, it's time for some wholesome family shit.

Dark was seated in an elegantly upholstered wing back chair, sipping orange juice from a champagne glass. Mark snorted at Dark, his initial thought to be a measurement of how pretentious it seemed, followed by the thought that Dark was still very much Mark himself, and therefore only as pretentious as he. He didn't appreciate the realization this early in the morning. "Good morning gentlemen, please sit." Dark gestured to two chairs that faced his own. Mark dropped into one comfortably, looking up to see Jack standing defiantly, arms crossed. "If you were expectin' us then where is he?" Jack demanded. Dark smirked, "He'll be along soon, when he's decent." His smooth voice was almost a purr. It made Jack's stomach fill with hot rage, "I swear ta god if you did somethin'-" Dark cut him off, "You can ask him for yourself when you see him. For now, sit. We need to talk." Jack opened his mouth but the chair behind him hit his legs and he fell into it, the butler smiling sinisterly from over his shoulder before exiting the room. "Before I let you see him, I think we should go over a few things. We need to be on the same page if we're both going to be involved in Anti's life, don't you agree?" Dark finished his orange juice while Jack glowered at him, Mark just rubbing his eyes while they spoke, too tired to understand clearly what Dark meant. "What the hell gives you the right?" Jack snapped. "Anti did. He gave me quite a bit of liberty, actually." Dark hummed with a crude smile. Face contorted in frustrated disgust, Jack balled his fists on the armrests of his chair, "If you're not going to get on with it I'll go get him myself." Dark rolled his eyes at the impatience but continued, "Anti and I have entered into a relationship, as two consenting demons do, and the nature of our relationship requires certain exposition." Jack furrowed his brow and sank into the back of his chair, finally grasping what Dark was implying. Mark glanced up at Dark, then to Jack, letting seconds of silence go before he finally said, "What the fuck do you mean?"

Anti stepped out of the shower of Dark's room and toweled himself off, enjoying the sensation of cool air on his skin after a steaming shower. He smiled slightly, realizing how many wonderful creature comforts humans had. Showers were probably his favorite, besides sleeping, coffee, and of course everything he'd explored with Dark since their sexual escapades began. Anti found a deep appreciation for the exquisite way Dark could turn pain into pleasure, and bring him to hitherto unimaginable ecstasy, just as easily as he could wrap Anti in comfort and love. Glancing at his reflection, Anti briefly wondered if he should bother hiding any of the physical evidence that had been bruised onto the surface of his skin in several places, such as his neck, hickeys on either side of his throat wound and trailing down his abdomen, matching in purple coloring to his wrist bruises. Anti laughed to himself, he finally was getting the punishment he deserved, but from someone who wished him so much better. 

Standing before his mirror, Anti tried to decide if he wanted to make a scene by going downstairs shirtless, covered in the marks of his nights spent at Dark's mercy, or cover up and clear the air with Jack. Anti was surprised at his happiness at belonging to someone, but something about the way Dark saw him made him feel less unstable. Dark saw his struggle of good and evil as a natural beauty, not a nuclear device that could destroy the world in moments. These were the thoughts that were distracting Anti when, from downstairs, Jack's impatience revealed an interesting new ability. With an angry shout, "ANTI GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!" Jack felt a surge of energy within him, and suddenly Anti appeared before him, shirt still in his hands, hair still damp from the shower. "Mornin'." He said, a confused glance circling the room, "I guess you can call for me and make me return if you're serious about it." Anti yawned, stretching as he crossed the room, pulling his shirt on over his head before seating himself on Dark's lap. He was trying desperately to play it cool, but was reeling from the discovery of Jack's new power over him.

Mouth agape, Jack watched Anti join Dark in his chair, his neck bearing hickeys that made their way down his entire abdomen, and back sporting several sets of claw marks. "I divert to Mark's expertise here. What the _fuck_." Jack put both hands out in shocked confusion. Dark chuckled deeply, "He doesn't seem to like my explanation so perhaps, my dear, you should go with him. Have that chat we discussed." Dark looked up into Anti's eyes, Anti nodded, "I'll fill you in when we get home." Jack raised his eyebrows but said simply, "Fine, whatever. Let's just get back please." Anti let Dark pull him into a long, gentle kiss, before he stood and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, enveloping them in glitching static before they disappeared. Dark returned his gaze to Mark, "First of all, I believe you owe me fifty dollars." Dark laughed, Mark shook his head, throwing a few balled up bills at him after digging them out of his wallet. "What's the second thing?" Mark asked. Dark stood and made to exit the room, stopping at the door only long enough to turn back to Mark and say, "He feels better than we'd dreamt. You should make a move soon, or I might have to ask Jack to let me try the real thing."

*

The house was still quiet when Jack returned with his ego. Their fight had occurred almost a week ago but it had taken some time for Jack to gather the courage to tell Mark about what had happened. Jack had spent several days trying to find Dark on his own, embarrassed to tell Mark what he'd done. Jack had yet to be able to shake the guilt he felt for scaring Anti off after committing his first heroic act. Anti had brought them to his room, empty and unlit, the door still broken on it's hinges from Chase's well aimed kick. Looking around sadly, Anti wondered if he'd ever be welcome here again, or if he would ever feel welcome here again. He turned to Jack who spoke first, "Anti I'm sorry. Chase told me what happened and I wanted you to come back but I didn't know I could summon you and I couldn't find Dark on my own." His eyes were laden with honesty and Anti knew Jack had no reason to lie, but the pain of being the villain even after his efforts to change was heavy indeed.

Dropping onto his bed, Anti looked up at Jack, "What do you want, Jack? What do you want from me? I've tried playing your game and look where it got me." His scoffed ruefully. Jack sighed, "I'm sorry. I really am. It was a knee-jerk reaction, to blame you. It's hard to believe you would change, after everything that's happened." Jack sat on the floor across from Anti, "What can I do, to make up for it?" Anti briefly forgot their conversation and asked abruptly, "Where's Chase? Is he okay?" Jack smiled, "He's alright, just been sleepin' a lot. He's gotta start bein' sober all over again, but he'll be fine." Anti persisted, "And Jameson?" At this Jack's face fell before he could cover it, "Uhm, well..." Jack hesitated. Anti sat forward, worry creeping into his expression. "He's not great, but he'll be better once he knows yer okay." Anti leaned back and nodded, "Listen, I know how you feel about Dark, but he's good to me." Jack put a hand up, "If he's 'good to you' then why all the," Jack gestured vaguely at all of Anti, "That?" He finished lamely. Anti smiled sadly, "It feels good to have someone punish me, for what I've done." 

Considering his words, Jack chose to lighten the mood, "Well that's an incredibly unhealthy coping mechanism, but if it works." He laughed. Anti's woeful demeanor brightened slightly, "I need to see the others, but what Dark wanted to work out with you is, well, he wants me to, uh, live with him." Jack stood, "Nope. Nights and weekends and every other holiday. Final offer." His hands on his hips, his tone serious, but his face light. Anti laughed, "We'll negotiate later, then, I guess. Can you round up the guys in the morning so I can talk to them?" He asked. Jack nodded, "Come down for breakfast, they'll be more cognitive with coffee and pancakes in 'em." 


	3. Weighted Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff for the JSE egos, up next? Dark and Mark working through some of Mark's closeted skeletons!

Jack went through his usual morning process of waking up all of his egos one by one, making his way down the hall and opening the bedroom doors for the boys to smell the coffee he had brewing. Slowly but surely each one woke, Robbie the first to shuffle out of his room and down the stairs, he preferred getting his before the others so he had time to wake before socializing. His reasons for this were clear when Jackie, Marvin and JJ all tried to fly downstairs at the same time, still in pajamas, or in JJ's case, long johns. Their boisterous laughter was a shrill sound so early to those who were indeed not morning people, as was the case with Henrik and Chase, who sleepily met in the hall and made their way to the kitchen in comfortable silence. Jack waited for them all to file downstairs before he knocked on Anti's door, gently pushing it open a small bit to speak into the opening, "It's just about time." 

Jackie, Marvin and JJ were chattering happily as they traded syrups and toppings for their pancakes, Robbie was seated closer to Chase and Henrik, the trio silently sipping their coffees. Henrik was glossing over the headlines of a newspaper while Chase stared at a wall blankly, eyes sliding out of focus as he failed to wake his mind. Robbie would have laughed if he'd had the energy. Jack was the last one down, grabbing his cup he'd forgotten to finish while making breakfast. With a quick refill, he grabbed a plate of food and settled down at the table, nervously awaiting Anti. His face betrayed him and Chase noticed quickly, bumping his knee against Henrik's to catch his attention and divert it to Jack's apprehensive expression. Henrik and Chase shared a glance before both staring at Jack. None of the others were aware Anti was home, and, the last Chase had heard, Jack was supposed to be bringing him back. Chase felt dread collect in his heart, where was Anti?

Ambient clinking of dishes and muted voices were carried up the stairs to Anti's ears as he stood at the very first step, working on making his way to the kitchen with much trepidation. He knew the egos all now knew what had really happened in Chase's room, but somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that all of their fear of him would still be present. Forcing his body to move against all it's natural instinct to flee, Anti finally descended the stairs, one at a time, willing his body to appear calm. Anxious glitches would not help instill confidence in his brothers, as a matter of fact that might be a great way to get himself properly kicked out again.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Anti took in the sight before him, his brothers all happily devouring food and laughing amongst themselves. There was something comforting about it, they were all here and happy, and together. Despite what Anti had put them all through, they were still able to be happy, he hadn't broken them all. No, he had to get away from that train of thought, as Dark had taught him. He redirected his mind to what he would say, but truthfully he'd known for a while what he would. It took more effort than it should have to get his feet moving again, crossing the kitchen and drawing the attention of the other egos at last. They each noticed him individually, JJ was the first to lock eyes with him, followed by his two cohorts and Jack, then Robbie and Henrik as he set down his news paper and adjusted his glasses. Robbie elbowed Chase from his mental slouch and nodded at Anti. Chase spun his head to find his newest brother only a few feet from him, without a word he stood out of his chair and closed the distance, pulling Anti into tight hug. Anti reciprocated, for the first time with any of the egos.

Henrik smiled and glanced at Jack, raising an impressed eyebrow behind his black frames, Marvin and Jackie having an odd exchange of their own as Marvin mouthed "Toldya so," and Jackie rolled his eyes. JJ was sitting oddly still and silent as he stared at Anti and Chase, the two parted and Chase said, "Thank you." He returned to his seat and Anti addressed the room as a whole, "I really don't have a plan for how to say this, but it needs to be said, so I'll do my best." His voice was unsteady but mercifully glitch-less, "I am not a good person," He began, causing the egos to glance between themselves confusedly. "But I'm capable of doing good," Dark's words were still clear in his mind, "I spent all of my creation torturing you, each of you. I nearly killed Henrik, and Chase, and Jack." Anti felt his skin begin to burn with embarrassment, but he pressed on, "I spent time learning who you were, what you feared, cataloging your strengths and weakness so I could benefit from them. I've watched everyone of you die in your nightmares, in your waking thoughts, in hallucinations I caused. I almost destroyed you, and the light you had inside you." Anti felt his throat constrict but he refused to cry in front of them, he didn't have the right.

"Chase was happily married to a woman who loved him wholly, who had given him two loving children, and I made it my life's work to bring it down around him in an effort to break him. Henrik, I shattered his confidence, in himself, in his friends, in life. I made him watch as Jack died on the table in front of him, sending him to the brink and leaving him there to wallow." Anti turned to face his creator now, "Jack has had it the worst, however. I have killed, maimed, tortured, and broken him so many times. When I finally let up, and he came back to you, he was forced to shelf his own pain to help all of you through what I put you through. He's never had a single moment to grieve for what I did to him." Anti's face was woeful as he looked at the eyes that were trained on him. Jackieboy's were narrowed and Anti paused at the look, which Jackie took as an opportunity to interject, "I can't decide if you're gloating or not." His tone was icey, Anti just smiled sadly, "It would be much easier on me if I was, but I owe you all this." Jackieboy furrowed his brow and glanced at Jack, who was watching Anti.

"I'm bringing all of this up because when I left with everyone that day we went to the movies, I felt like something was wrong. I knew Chase wasn't okay, because I know what _all_ of you _feel_ like when you're not okay, I'm uniquely attuned to your pain because of our shared histories. But I left anyway, I thought it couldn't be too bad, and that Chase would be okay. When we walked into the house that night, however, I couldn't ignore it anymore. I was overcome with Chase's grief and pain and I could feel his intentions. I ran to his room to check on him and found him where I had left him when I last possessed him, alone, in pain, trying to die." Anti finally gave up the battle and let the tears fall, "He was the first one to be kind to me, the first person to try and befriend me, despite everything I had made him endure. I took for granted his pain, and assumed he'd been able to move past what I did, but when I saw him with the gun, it struck me." Anti couldn't make eye contact with any of his brothers as he continued, "I've tried to change, and learn, and be better, and maybe I never will truly be _better_ , but I _am_ sorry. I'm so sorry, for what I did to each of you, and to all of you." Anti felt his strength draining as he reached the end of his speech. His eyes finally fell on JJ, who stood and strode around the table to hug his big brother. 

Arms wound tightly around JJ, Anti shut his eyes and willed his heart to stop aching. As he stood there, holding onto JJ as though he were his only physical anchor to the world, Anti heard the scraping of chair legs on the floor, and suddenly several pairs of arms enveloped him. Jack's voice was warm and comforting as he spoke for his egos, "We forgive you, Anti."


	4. Conspire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set up for more Dark/Mark mischief next chapter, and some interaction between our favorite Hero ego and his "nemesis"

Mark rolled over in his sleep, knotting up his sheets and pushing a few pillows off his bed. Dark stood over him, watching his maker slumber, rolling his eyes at the indignity of the man. He reached into Mark's mind to see what he was dreaming of, a series of short clips of dreams, each starting and ending within moments, none with any sort of relevance. Happy to take control as he tended to prefer, Dark carefully guided the dreams toward Mark's subconscious, and zeroed in on his best friend. The image of Jack and Mark playing a game together surfaced and Dark scoffed, a dull image for what Mark seemed to consider one of his favorite memories. Still, Dark chose to let it play out in hopes of finding something to work with. After several long moments passed, Dark was rewarded for his patience, and the revelation as to why he enjoyed this memory so much came to the surface.

Hours of fighting back and forth over Mario Kart, the duo had swapped from video games to twister, Jack insisted he was a pro and could one up Mark's strangely bendy legs at the game. Dark knew exactly why Mark had suggested it, he smirked shamelessly at the memory. Dark himself had been the one to conjure the idea, his predatory drive had been howling for Jack's body and he'd do anything to have it, including hiding himself away in Mark and guiding him toward the act he desired. They had gotten about ten moves in when it became clear that personal space would have to be sacrificed for victory, and Jack made his move first. Angling his leg up and over Mark's waist, he found himself nearly straddling Mark, grinning sheepishly. In reality, Mark had buckled and let Jack win to avoid Jack feeling his quickly growing erection, but here in the dreamscape, Dark took the helm. 

He drew out the intense stare the two had shared before moving Mark's hand to pull Jack forward, their lips meeting at last. Briefly breaking the kiss, Dark held Mark's gaze at Jack's eyes before compelling Mark to stand properly. Grabbing Jack by the hips, Mark hoisted him up, Jack's instincts wrapping his legs around Mark's waist. Dark urged Mark forward, propping Jack against a wall, rolling Mark's hips against the warmth there. Jack keened thrust back, burying his face in Mark's neck. Dark was pleased with the progression of the dream, but was disrupted with Mark's waking conscious recognizing him. Dark was forced out of Mark's mind as he woke, Mark glancing around the room for him but seeing nothing. He fell back against his pillows and groaned, his painful erection demanding attention he didn't want to give it.

*

Mark wasn't sure how he'd managed to convince himself he wasn't attracted to Jack, but at some point he'd successfully put a lid on his feelings. He'd went on with his life for as long as he could, but then Anti and Dark got sick of watching him and Jack tiptoe around each other. The couple had schemed to bring them together and managed to find the perfect opportunity when Dark had been suddenly and forcibly returned to Mark after an especially intense night together. Without energy of his own to maintain his body, Dark was almost magnetically returned to Mark, with an unfortunate abundance of testosterone. Disrupting the gaming session they had been enjoying, Dark and Anti carefully orchestrated a perfect storm to trick both men into admitting their feelings. After a deliciously executed interference, Dark and Anti left Mark and Jack to consummate their feelings, the night ending with both professing their love.

Yet here Mark was, a few weeks later, having not seen or heard hide nor hair of his lover. Jack had still been uploading regularly, but many if not all of Mark's messages to him had been left on read, and Mark was beginning to feel abandoned. It was this feeling that had brought Mark to his current situation, sitting on his couch, moping his way through a pint of ice cream alone as he watched reruns of Futurama on Netflix. He couldn't understand why Jack would be avoiding him, Jack had been the first one to say "I love you", and Mark had reciprocated, wasn't everything supposed to be sunshine and happiness and all that bullshit? Mark angrily stabbed his spoon for another scoop, deciding he would enlist his ego to help, he wasn't prepared to let what happened go for nothing. With a focused thought, Mark summoned Dark before him. "It's about time." Dark's rich voice hummed as he appeared in the living room, "I was wondering when you were finally going to end this little pity party of yours."

*

There hadn't been a single second to spare for Jack since Anti had finally officially joined the egos as part of the family. They'd set to work together to fix the broken door frame to Anti's room, and taken him on his first trip to the grocery store. He was thrilled to have a functioning door again, now that the egos weren't afraid of him he had a surplus of unannounced visitors. The trip to the grocery store, however, was not exactly the highlight of his experience in the living world. Anti still hated most people as much as he ever did, the slow, shuffling brainless ones who stood in the way of other shoppers, the loud ones who complained about prices not being correct or sales being over. Anti couldn't remember any other point in his existence that he rolled his eyes that much. He'd been nearly on the verge of scaring one particularly annoying woman off when she blatantly cut in front of them in the checkout line. Jackieboy, who seemed to have decided to take on the role of Evil-Anti Patrol, gave him a threatening look when he noticed the irritated glitches flaring up around Anti. Extinguishing his menacing aura, Anti had simply sneered at Jackie and flipped the woman off behind her back. JJ hid his face behind his hat at the gesture, but Robbie and Marvin broke into laughter. Much to Jackieboy's dismay, the others seemed to find Asshole-Anti very amusing.

Slowly but surely Anti was figuring out who he was when he wasn't being evil, and as it turned out, he was fairly likable. His temper was short but his threats were always empty, and for all the complaining he may do, loudly and frequently, he rather enjoyed knowing the egos found his behavior agreeable. Well, all the egos, save for one; Jackieboy had made it clear that while he did indeed forgive Anti, he wouldn't just let bygones be bygones like the others. Anti knew this was because Jackieboy felt a sense of responsibility for ensuring the safety of all of his brothers, and Anti could appreciate the sentiment. He felt an incredible sum of protective love for the other egos, especially JJ, and now Chase. It didn't prevent them from having several uncomfortable encounters, however. Most notably, Anti's first time making a late night snack, after coming home late from a night at Dark's mansion. 

Anti appeared in his bedroom so as not to raise suspicion as to how long he'd been gone, and crept quietly down the stairs to the kitchen, rifling through cabinets, he decided on a banana and peanut butter. Grabbing both the jar and a banana, he carefully pulled a butter knife out of the drawer without it shifting other metal utensils, and spun on his heel to head to his room. He nearly slammed into Jackieboy's face. Anti caught himself before he tripped, having overcorrected at the sight of his brother, and readjusted the items in his arms, glaring at Jackie, "What the hell is your problem?" He snipped, unaware as to why Jackieboy would simply sneak up on him like that. "What do you think you're doing?" Jackie narrowed his eyes at Anti. Anti raised an irritated eyebrow at him, "Well I thought I'd come down and hide a nuke in the dishwasher but then I figured, 'Hey what the fuck, while I'm down here I may as well get a bit to eat, too'." He glared in return to Jackie's squint. Jackie flicked his gaze over Anti quickly before meeting his eyes again, "What's with all the sores, then?" 

At this point Anti had broken, seeing Jackieboy's failing attempt to accuse him of anything, he stifled a laugh but failed to hide his grin, "Have you gotten laid, yet, Jackieboy?" Jackie turned red in the face but said nothing. "No? Hm, shame that. You see Jackie _boy_ when in the throes of fiery passion, one tends to enjoy a little pain with their pleasure. Makes things even more exciting, and sometimes escalates." Jackieboy turned his gaze to the window over the sink, properly embarrassed. "Dark has a difficult time keeping his hands off me anyway, but when we go _weeks_ without seeing each other, well... Can you blame him for needing to blow off some steam?" Jackie returned his nasty glower to Anti before stomping off to his room. Anti snickered to himself before returning to his own domicile with his food. While he had had every right to defend himself, Anti knew he'd definitely just earned himself even more asshole points in Jackieboy's book. Somehow he didn't find it to be that threatening.


	5. Two Of A Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Danti smut to start off a big ol' Anti chapter! With a sprinkle of Googleplier c;  
> Also a few little bread crumbs of Anti's backstory o:
> 
> Another chapter coming today! With a WHOLE NEW SHIP. (that I am probably the only passenger of)

Anti's face was pinned to a wall at an unnatural angle, a hand knotted in his hair holding him there. Dark's teeth were pressed to his jaw, fangs pulling at the sensitive skin there, left hand gripping Anti's hair, right hand in a bruising circle around Anti's wrists. Sweat beading on his brow, Anti clenched his jaw with a gasp as Dark gave a particularly vicious thrust into his raw hole. " _Say it_." Dark growled through bared teeth. Anti felt his legs begin to quiver and his skin was on fire, he panted, "I'm sorry." Dark refused to relent, "Like you _mean_ it!" Anti whined as he felt the entire length of Dark's throbbing member brush against his most sensitive spot, "I'm _sorry_ , Daddy!" He cried, arching his back as he neared climax.

Dark withdrew himself, leaving Anti empty and unsatisfied, "No, Dark _fuckplease_ don't stop, I'm so close, please," Anti pleaded desperately. Dark smirked, "Who do you belong to?" Anti pressed himself against Dark and writhed, "I'm yours!" Dark rubbed his shaft between Anti's thighs and gave his tight, abused ass a harsh slap, "You're mine _what_?" His warm timber tone was low and threatening. "I'm yours _Daddy_!" Anti nearly sobbed as he pressed back against Dark hungrily. Dark groaned in appreciation as he thrust himself all the way back into his lover and moved a hand to firmly pump Anti's throbbing cock. Anti's voice raised to a shout as he came undone in Dark's fierce grip, Dark releasing his own orgasm deep inside the demon in his arms with a strangled, "Mmf, fuck baby."

Dark slowly withdrew himself again and moved his arms to sweep Anti off his shaking legs. He carried the slim man to his canopy bed and settled him into the blankets before sliding in next to him. Anti waited for Dark to get comfortable before snuggling up to his side and wrapping an arm and a leg around him, Dark pulled Anti's face up from resting on his shoulder to meet him in a kiss. "You should have warned me you were the jealous type." Anti mumbled sleepily. Dark harrumphed, "Google is incredibly intelligent, but he's just foolish enough to believe he could have what I have. He wasn't being 'friendly', he was trying to take you from me." His voice was tight and annoyed. Anti snickered, "You're just a jealous asshole," Dark rolled his eyes, "You think I'll have a thing for him cause he's a glitch like me." Dark pulled Anti on top of him and looked in his eyes, "Don't underestimate my brothers. Wilford is the only ego here I trust, you shouldn't trust them either." Anti furrowed his brow at Dark, "Why are you so worried about this? Have I done something?" 

Rolling onto his side, Anti sliding next to him to face Dark, who fixed him with a serious stare, "I don't do this," He gestured between the two of them, Anti was obviously confused. "I have never been in a committed relationship before..." Dark explained slowly, "I previously only found sex to be good for manipulation, or a show of force." His voice was smooth but something in his tone betrayed his confidence. Anti searched his eyes, before leaning in and kissing Dark, fingers stroking the coarse facial hair on his chin. "You and your fellow egos can coexist so easily, but my brethren are ambitious and selfish, not unlike myself. They want anything I have, as I want everything Mark has, so I have some... reservations... about you befriending any of them." He said bitterly. "What about the one you like?" Anti pressed, Dark scowled, having intended to avoid this conversation for as long as possible, "I don't think that he would enjoy knowing about our relationship." He braced for Anti's reaction. 

Anti bristled visually, green hue emitting from his skin, "You haven't told him? And he's your best friend? You loathe Mark and even he knows!" Dark cringed, "He's very high maintenance, he wouldn't want to share me and he doesn't understand that a romantic relationship comes before a friendship." He offered defensively. Anti pouted at him, "What are we then?" He was already considering asking Google out before Dark answered, "You are _mine_." His tone a warning of the direction Anti was heading. "I'm your WHAT?" Anti demanded. Dark was silent for several moments. "You are my world." Dark said quietly. Anti felt his heart hiccup, "Dark?" He met his gaze and Dark pulled Anti close for gentle kiss. 

*The day before*

Anti had been left to his own devices in the mansion. Wandering about aimlessly, he roamed the halls and rooms with only vague interest, finding even the massive library only mildly entertaining for a few fleeting minutes. It wasn't until he'd found a suspicious series of cables snaking through the enormous house that he had something to be invested in. He followed the black cords through several rooms and corridors until he found himself at a dead end; a locked door. Several attempts at picking the lock failed, and Anti was becoming frustrated. He had only wanted to find the tv room to veg out and watch some crappy daytime shows, but now he'd gotten excited at the prospect of finding something fun to interact with for nothing. A fluttering green glow had conjured itself around him in his annoyed thoughts, Anti furrowed his brow and raised a hand to eye level. His image could become ethereal, did that mean he could control whether or not he was intangible? 

Channeling his thoughts and energy into his limbs, Anti felt the static wash over him. His hand faded to only a projection of himself and he laughed aloud, "I can not be stopped!" He smirked as he phased through the door. The inside of the room was dimly lit with a pale blue glow, an inaudible hum of several electronic fans created a familiar white noise that Anti found pleasant. Stepping in silently, his feet falling one in front of the other and becoming physical again, Anti saw the silhouette of a man's shadow, cast up the wall and onto the ceiling by the blue light. He realized he was in a massive server room, and the humming fans were cooling the computers, keeping the room a cool but comfortable temperature. Anti peeked around the corner of a massive tower to spy upon what appeared to be a man sleeping in a cot, but with a massive cable sticking out from under the front of his shirt. Lying on his side, facing Anti, Anti could see it was another one of Mark's egos. _This must be Google,_ Anti thought to himself as he glanced up at the source of the light.

Brilliantly blue screen blazing, only a small loading bar was displayed, it was at 86% and climbing. Anti couldn't help but smile, thinking about how similar he and the ego were. Anti's oldest memories were of being a program, albeit a living one. He'd been created for a purpose, but he'd lost his purpose at some point, and spiraled with the loss of his direction. After the fear, the uncertainty, and the disappointment, he'd become something else, something new, and he hated it. Was Google still the same as when he was first created? Did he have similar doubts? Or had he too abandoned his primary objective? Anti was watching the illuminated face of the 'sleeping' ego as he pondered his thoughts when he saw Google's brow knit together in concern. Anti's eyebrows mimicked the expression before it occurred to him to look at the screen again. An error screen had appeared and Anti's heart sank, **[OS|GOOGLEPLIER|CHROME ENCOUNTERED AN UNEXPECTED ERROR. CLICK TO RELAUNCH UPDATE PROGRAM OR RESTART THE SYSTEM].** Acting on instinct, Anti reached into the computer screen and let himself be pulled in. 

Looking around at a long forgotten scene, Anti saw himself surrounded by the entire code that made up his lover's other self, massive columns of code stretching far above and disappearing into the endless scope of view, and far deep down below. It only took a heartbeat of searching for Anti to find the source of the crash, corrupted code. Letters and numbers and symbols were overlapping and catching on each other, Anti had seen this before too. Google wasn't cycling down often enough to perform critical maintenance. Shaking his head, Anti carefully coaxed the delicate lines apart and reorganized them with extra attention paid to matching the items up as they were meant to be with other code. It was more like untangling strands of DNA, Anti thought as he smiled at his work. With one last glance around to ensure he hadn't missed anything, Anti withdrew himself from the computer and watched the loading screen reappear and complete the update it had started before his arrival. 

The loading bar disappeared and the screen turned white before then turning off, Anti realized he was still glowing when the blue light had disappeared. Green flickering light cast over the ego and walls, Anti leaned in slightly, wondering if Google would wake soon, recalling the exhaustion he usually felt after processing an update. As though stirring from a deep sleep, Google frowned in his sleep before rubbing his face with a hand and leaning up on an elbow. He opened his luminous blue eyes and caught sight of Anti, who smiled at him and opened his mouth to introduce himself. Google spoke first, "Thank you."


	6. Coming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a terribly interesting idea so I apologize in advance for the angst that will be abundant in the next chapter ^^
> 
> Here's an ego picnic! (not all of them, I'm not that talented to write for them all sry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a big yard with trees and shit, in this story, exclusively for the convenience of myself, the reader.

Nightmares had become a quickly increasing problem for Googleplier, who found the act of powering down to perform maintenance and updates stressful. The concept of leaving his brothers unsupervised for any length of time was almost unthinkable. But after so much time he begins to find the glitches most intrusive, and he struggles to run even basic operations, and he came to a critical crossroad, either let himself succumb to a forced shutdown to catch up his passed due self care, or fall apart slowly but surely. With no other options, Google had scheduled maintenance for all of his brothers at the same time, with special timers set to slow their progress until he had completed his own repairs. 

Unfortunately for Google, his delayed self-care was too far past it being an emergency and his operating system crashed. He felt his entire being come to an abrupt and painful halt, a sickness enveloping him as his coding collided. Google tried to recall exactly what had happened in his synthetic psyche, his mind's eye seeing the outline of a figure as it effortlessly sorted his data and corrected the corruption. He pulled himself from his unconscious state when he felt the update complete, and wondered, as he rubbed the feeling back into his face as he woke, who the mysterious figure was. As he opened his eyes he realized his hero was none other than the Glitch himself, a being MADE of corrupted data. Google was oddly star struck, looking in awe of Anti's powerful green aura as he sat up. This final failure to update was to have been his last, but with it he would be back to a hundred percent and he could only think of one thing to say.

*two days later*

Jack had been working tirelessly to keep his channel on normal scheduling while also working things out for his upcoming tour. He felt a huge weight on his shoulders for neglecting Mark, and had planned a special day for them today, asking Anti to invite Dark and his brothers to a barbecue. Mark had replied to the text invitation very curtly and Jack knew he'd put this off for too long. Marvin was happily humming and hanging decorations outside in the backyard with JJ who was the proud artist behind the beautiful paper lanterns, Chase was baking his favorite treats with Jackieboy and Robbie helping. Henrik was at the grill outside, supervising Marvin and JJ while tending the food. Anti was helping Jack as they gathered firewood for a bonfire after dinner, Jack was very excited to introduce Anti to smores, hoping the forecast rain would hold out for them.

Mark shuffled from his bathroom to his closet in his towel, trying to decide how hard he wanted to try with his outfit today. Choosing one of his favorite, most comfortable shirts, and a pair of well fitted jeans, he added a pair of his favorite loudly colored sneakers and was satisfied after a furious floofing of his hair. He'd been impatiently waiting for an opportunity to see Jack again, and while he was truly excited about going to Jack's house, and meeting his egos properly, he was also very upset still and was anticipating his chance to be moody. He was well aware of how childish this was, he simply did not care at this point. Dark appeared behind him, dressed well but casually in a simple white button down with its sleeves rolled up, and strangely dressy blue jeans, "Are you ready? The others have already left, I don't prefer to leave Will in charge any longer than necessary." Mark hesitated and patted himself down, "Are they _all_ coming?" He asked, fearing his numerous egos would be problematic with how easily they would outnumber Jack's. "No, it will be only you and I, Wilford, Google, and his brothers." Mark checked his pockets for his phone and gave his ego a thumbs up and the two disappeared at Dark's touch.

*

After some confusing introductions, the other egos spread out in the yard and coupled together to chat about common interests, leaving Mark and Jack with no excuse not to address each other beyond greeting each other. They stood in the kitchen in silence for several uncomfortable minutes, awkwardly smiling at each other when accidently making eye contact. Finally one of them broke the quiet, "I'm sorry I didn't text ye sooner, or call." Jack's voice was small, consciously measuring Mark's defensive and hurt posture. "Hm." Mark offered only a head jerk in acknowledgment. Jack smiled at him from across the kitchen, loving how much Mark had been pouting over their distance. Truthfully Mark wasn't angry still, he just wanted an apology, but as Jack pushed himself off from leaning on the fridge to stalk over to him, Mark found himself much more interested in what Jack had managed fit in his weathered, gray skinny jeans. 

Seeing Mark's eyes combing over his figure, Jack smiled broadened and he grabbed a hand out from under the elbow it was tucked under, Mark having folded his arms defensively when Jack had apologized. Mark let his arms be unfolded and he huffed, his puppy eyes only making Jack smile more, grinning toothily as he leaned his hips against Mark's. Cupping the back of Mark's head, Jack pulled the pouting man in for a long kiss, bringing his free hand up to stroke his thumb over Mark's cheekbone. "I'm sorry I neglected you," Jack pulled away just long enough to breath the apology and pull Mark back in. Unable to deny the taste of Jack's mouth, Mark slipped his arms around Jack's waist and pressed their bodies closer, "I guess I forgive you." He grinned as he planted another kiss on the pink lips hovering before his own. Mark sighed into the kiss and held Jack tighter, not aware of Anti sneaking into the kitchen to snag a few condiments and slip back outside.

Dark was sipping a beer and chatting with Wilford, Dr. Iplier, and Jack's own doctor ego, Henrik, all four egos gathered around the grill. Anti snaked his way through his brothers to Dark's side and offered him a plate of food with a smile. Dark accepted with a polite nod, but returned to his conversation with the others quickly. Anti's smile fell, Dark wasn't going to treat him like his lover in front of Wilford. Annoyed and hangry, Anti rolled his eyes and grabbed a plate of his own before sauntering over to Chase, sitting at the table his best friend was seated at as they watched JJ, Marvin, Jackie and Robbie playing some sort of made up game with who appeared to be brothers of Google, who was also sitting with them. In the distance, a low rumble traveled through threatening clouds. "You're little brothers aren't _that_ bad." Chase said to Google, apparently continuing a conversation they'd been having. Anti decided to sit the chat so he could stuff his face.

"I care very much about their well-being, but they are incredibly exhausting." Google sighed. Chase smiled warmly and patted his back, "It'll never stop being that way." He laughed. Google nodded and turned to Anti, "I want to thank you again for your assistance before. You may already be aware, but you saved my life." Google's impeccable posture made Anti's back hurt just looking at him, "You need to learn to make time for yourself. Don't end up like me." He warned in earnest. Google tilted his head, "I don't understand. You seem to be in perfect health." Anti chuckled at the compliment, speaking between mouthfuls, "Thanks but I'm not well at all. As a matter of fact I malfunctioned so drastically that I nearly died myself. I would have been 404'd if not for Chase." Anti swallowed his food and began loading more sides onto his plate. 

Google turned to Chase who looked sheepish, "I just helped him through an anxiety attack, I didn't save anybody's life." Anti shook his head and said through a full mouth of food, "An anxiety attack like that for an entity like me, or Google here, our internal structure comes undone. Our coding cycles cease and instead of continuing to exist, we just don't anymore." Anti explained. Google nodded, "Did you discover this all on your own?" He interrupted the brothers. Anti furrowed his brow, "I don't know actually. I guess I have to know, despite being mostly human now, I still am what I am, aren't I?" Anti shrugged. Google was looking at him with an intense gaze, "Dark asked me not to talk to you again." Anti sat up from his plate and looked at Google, "Are you fuckin' with me?" Anti glared at him. Google nodded, "He seems to have concerns about your faithfulness." He added. Anti scowled, "Of fuckin' course." He grumbled, disappearing with a glitch. Google forced himself not to smile as he returned his gaze to his brothers and their new friends.

Chase watched his brothers play, occasionally interjecting to demand the boys watch their rough housing, but eventually both Chase's brothers and Google's were drawn into a story Wilford began recounting an expedition he'd lead to hunt a rare beast. As night fell and the boys roasted marshmallows and listened intently to Wilford's many colorful stories, thunder echoing in the distance. Google and Chase had settled into their own conversation. They had found common ground in exchanging stories of caring for their many brothers. Chase could sense Google cared immensely for his brothers, despite maintaining a flawless air of a heartless android, he found it admirable that Google always held such a convincing façade for the sake of his brothers not worrying about him. 

"I do not intentionally neglect myself, but I hardly find myself free of them with enough time to properly care for my own needs." Chase smiled at this, "Damn man, you're preaching to the choir on that one. I went on a pretty heavy bender a few days ago and really scared the shit out of my bros though. I'm going to try and start making more time for myself, for their sake, ya know?" Google gave him an appraising look, "You're very wise, considering your vernacular." Chase snickered, "I'll take that as a compliment I guess. You don't like my bro-dialect?" He laughed. Google chuckled appreciatively, "It reminds me of someone, I guess you could consider him my step-brother. He's...quite annoying." Google said absent-mindedly. "I guess I never really grew up." Chase's voice betrayed his somber mood, Google tilted his head at him. "You have a lot of grief." Google observed. Chase scoffed and stared at the ground, "Too much, bro." He looked back up at Google, smiling again, "But when I'm at my worst, my boys are at their best. Did you know Anti saved my life, too?" Google hadn't broken his sympathetic gaze, eyes examining Chase's face as the flames sent shadows dancing across his face. "He seems to know exactly how to help people." Google agreed, registering the sensation of emotion inside of him building as lightning branched across the horizon. He liked this ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for plot twists in the next installment! Its about. To go. DOWN.


	7. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, and a ship nobody asked for!  
> More to come soon c;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I am sorry for adding a ship no one asked for, but I genuinely feel their differences would balance them beautifully, and their shared sacrifice for family would bring them closer together. Mostly in this one Google is just a thirsty hoe sry
> 
> 2\. Dark has some stuff to work through, and him and Anti will be touching on that next time.

Anti was settled on the grass next to Jameson, unseen by the others as he'd become overwhelmed with irritation toward Dark, choosing to hide in the company of his closest brother. Jameson knew Anti was there, and needed no explanation. He simply enjoyed the company as he watched Jackieboy show Robbie how to make shadow puppets. The Google brothers were all making up their own horror stories to tell over the fire, none of the egos yet acknowledging the incoming rain. Seeing the other egos so relaxed and happy brought Chase deep comfort, he watched them all chatting as Google sat at his side in silence. Standing and stretching, Chase's favorite gray shirt exposed his bellybutton and a thin trail of hair which disappeared under his ripped black skinny jeans. He looked down at Google, who quickly moved his eyes to a new subject, "I'm gonna clean up and get my couch potato on. Wanna join me?" He offered. Google cast an anxious look to his brothers but smiled and nodded, "I believe my brothers are well enough entertained to behave for a little while." Google answered, standing and following Chase. 

Anti watched the duo begin tidying up the outside table and decided to go help. Reappearing, Anti grabbed an armful of condiment bottles and half empty food containers, returning to the kitchen with his load. Chase waited for all three of them to be inside and for the door to the backyard to close before he pulled a small metal device from his pocket, Anti recognized it as his vaporizer. Chase offered it with a cocked eyebrow and a grin. Anti couldn't help but grin as well, feeling the nostalgia for their first smoke session together flood back, he accepted and took a long draw off of it before offering it to Google, as Chase had taught him to share. Google looked at it, then to Anti, "Does it not negatively affect your operating systems?" He seemed skeptical. Anti exhaled an enormous cloud of smoke, "You'll have to try it and see for yourself. I sleep better cause of it though.." Anti shrugged, having no desire to coerce Google into anything. He considered the offered vape for a few moments before accepting it as well, "Will your host be angry?" He asked before mimicking Anti's movements, and pulling a small hit for himself. 

Chase jerked his head toward the living room and lead the other egos to the couch where they all collapsed, "My new vape doesn't have much of a smell, and the kitchen still smells like the food we spent all day cooking so we should be fine." He explained as he sank into the couch and folded his arms behind his head, kicking his high top skate shoes on the coffee table. Google never replied, he appeared lost in thought, as he offered the vape to it's owner. Chase drew the largest cloud from it, successfully clouding the air in the living room, which became more apparent after Chase turned the tv on and flipped through the channels. He eventually found a nature documentary and let the relaxed tones of the narrator fill the room. Anti felt his eyes grow heavy as he realized he hadn't properly slept in a few days, he decided to get some sleep, seeing as how Dark didn't seem interested in keeping him awake. Without a word, Anti shuffled out of the room and to his own, falling into his bed with a _fwump_ , fighting his shoes and skinny jeans off, piling them on the floor. Pulling the slightly oversized gray t-shirt off that Chase had lent him, Anti fell back into his pillows, and into a deep sleep.

The storm would be ignored no longer, finally making it's presence irrefutable, the loud crack of light splitting the sky followed immediately by the rolling rumble of the thunder. Jackie, Marvin and JJ worked with the Google brothers to put out the bonfire and situate the lawn chairs. Mark and Jack helped the doctors, Wilford and Dark move the grill back to the patio. Suddenly the group realized their headcount was a few egos short. JJ signed to Jack that Anti had gone inside with Chase and Google to start cleaning up. Before Jack could translate the message to the others, Dark cut across him, "Google is inside with Anti?" His tone was bone chilling. Jack glanced at Mark who tried to defuse the situation, "Dark, calm down. Let's all go inside away from the rain and we'll find everyone, okay?" Dark's red and blue aura was irritated and restless around him. Wilford looked questioningly at Dark, an eyebrow raised, Dark purposefully avoided eye contact.

Wilford wasn't going to leave it at that. Dark leading the way, Will was only steps behind, "Dark, my boy, do you have something you need to share with me?" His voice was light and cheerful but Dark wasn't foolish enough to trust the tone, "Nothing, my friend, I assure you." Wilford narrowed his eyes at Dark's back, "You've been tiptoeing about and keeping secrets for long enough, Dark. Out with it, I say!" He gestured wildly, frustrated. Dark rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Wilford grabbed his shoulder, "You're not moving from this spot until you've told me the truth." Mark, Jack and their egos were a few steps behind, watching nervously. Dark glanced back at the house anxiously, "Can we please-" But Wilford cut him off, "No we will not talk about this later, Dark, dear. What is going on between you and the other one?" Dark tried to walk away but Wilford clenched his jaw and caught up to Dark, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him back, "Don't turn your back to me, dammit!" 

Eons had passed since the last time Chase had gotten this high, he typically didn't let himself go beyond a certain level of 'chill' because he didn't want Jack to catch on to his habit, but he'd gotten caught up in conversation with Google about family. In the ongoing discussion, they had continued passing the vape back and forth, chatting comfortably. Somehow they had managed to have a deep, and genuine talk about their current families without Chase's past coming up even once. It was a small gem but it held a lot of weight for him. It was rare for him to not be asked about his past by new friends, it saved a lot of emotional energy that he didn't have to go into detail. If asked later, Chase wouldn't have been able to explain how things had escalated so quickly, but at some point the conversation had come to an end- with Google on Chase's lap, sliding his shirt up with one hand, pulling his hat off with the other. 

Head angled back, resting on the cushions of the couch, Chase hummed as Google kissed his way up Chase's neck to his mouth. It had been years since Chase had had any interaction with a man, having experimented extensively in college. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it when Google took his own glasses off and bit gently along side Chase's adam's apple. Google rolled his hips and drew a delectable moan from Chase just as the back door slid open with a furious _bang_. Dark was standing in the doorway, slightly damp from the incoming rainfall, breathing heavily. His eyes were murderous, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify; Anti borrowed a shirt from Chase that looks almost identical to Chase's favorite shirt (which he really just has multiple slightly different versions of the same shirt as his whole wardrobe anyway)


	8. In The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luring you all into a false sense of calm c;

The mixed egos stared, many mouths hanging open in shock, Dark's face registering only rage. "I'm sorry, brother, do you own ALL of them?" Google said in a snide tone. Dark's furious visage twisted into confusion, _what_?" Wilford was staring daggers at Dark from behind his back. Jack and his egos were staring at Chase, who stood before the conversation could continue, carefully removing Google from his lap. "Let's move this to my room, babe." Chase suggested smoothly, slipping his fingers into Google's hand and pulling him up the stairs. "What the bloody bullocks is going on here!" Wilford snapped. Jack turned to Mark, "Chase....and _Google_?" He seemed both confused and disbelieving. Mark shook his head, "I don't understand it either." Dark was looking between the two, lost entirely. "Will someone kindly fill me in?" He growled. "That wasn't Anti, Dark. He's not going to cheat on you, ye twat." Jack glared at Dark from across the kitchen. Dark frowned, but had no time to respond. " _Cheat_ on you, eh? So you have been sneaking about beneath my very nose!" Wilford bellowed. Dark winced, "Will, listen-" But he would not be silenced, "Listen to what? Lies that you've spent this whole time working on? How long has this been going on?" Wilford balled his fists. "It's only been a month! Christ, Wilford, you're impossible!" Dark threw his hands above his head in frustration. The other egos watched from afar, giving the two space in case they got physical. " _I'm_ impossible?! You're the one who decided to start keeping secrets! Why are we friends, Dark, after all this time After _everything_?" Wilford's eyes were wet, "Because I always, _always_ told you the truth." His voice broke as he finished the sentence and he turned away. Dark reached for him, opening his mouth to speak, but Wilford stepped through the backdoor, and one of his shortcuts, and disappeared. "Shit." Dark hissed.

*

Chase was laying back on his bed, hat jostled to one side as he rested his head on one arm, the other and his legs were spread out as he relaxed into the mattress, legs hanging off the edge, feet planted on the floor. His jeans were slid down to his knees, Google kneeling between them. Moaning weakly, Chase moved his free hand not supporting his head to comb through Google's loose black curls, turning his head so he could watch the bobbing motion that accompanied the sensations of wet warmth surrounding him. It had been _so_ long since he had gotten any sort of relief from an outside stimulation. Bliss nearly blinding Chase, he groaned and let his knees fall open as far as they could as Google picked up his pace. Completely exposed, Chase felt Google's fingers explore his swelling testicles and slip down further, gently pushing into him. Saliva dripping down his shaft, down his groin and into his hole, Google had plenty of lubrication to add a finger and begin pumping. Chase's dick throbbed in Google's throat, harder than he's been in decades. Biting his bottom lip, Chase let his eyes roll back as he tried to stay conscious. Legs twitching, Chase felt a frantically growing orgasm building within him, he tried to speak but nothing came out. He cleared his throat, "I'm- I'm gonna," He panted, Google humming, "Mhm." As he continued. The vibrations were too much for Chase and he unraveled, knees shivering as he gasped sharply, " _Fuck_." Google didn't release him until he'd finished bucking and was left but a quivering mess. 

Not to be outdone, Chase took a few moments to catch his breath and let his head stop spinning before he sat up and pulled his shirt off, kicking his pants aside, "C'mere." He said hoarsely, pulling Google to his feet. Entirely out of his element, Google froze up slightly. Chase noticed his rigid body language, "If you want to, I mean, you don't have to do anything you don't want to-" He said quickly. Google smiled nervously, "It's nothing like that, I'm quite happy to participate, I just don't have any, er, experience..." He admitted. Chase smiled, "That's kinda sweet though." He slid his hands under Google's shirt and waited for a nod of confirmation. Pulling the blue t-shirt up and off, Chase finally got to appreciate what it was about the physical form that had enticed both his creator and his brother. Google was a magnificently sculpted example of a fit man, sun bronzed skin rippling over powerful muscles, but what really entranced Chase was the light that came from within the pinpricks of Google's eyes. With a coy smile, Chase backed Google up to his bed and pushed him down, "I'm glad I can be your teacher."

Anti was in a sound slumber when he felt Jack's anger flare up within his. He also felt Dark's aura, pulsing with fury somewhere in the house. Stirring from his mild coma, Anti pulled on pajama pants and slinked down stairs. Jack and Mark were sitting together in the living room talking quietly between themselves, the other egos appeared to have left or gone to bed. Anti then spotted Dark sitting in a dark corner alone, head cradled in his hands. Padding quietly over to him, Anti gingerly placed a hand on Dark's back. Dark looked up in surprise, tears staining his face. He grabbed Anti around the waist and squeezed, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Please forgive me for not trusting you." His voice shook as he whispered against Anti's stomach. Anti frowned and gently rubbed Dark's neck and shoulders, "I forgive you, Dark, I'm not still mad. What happened? Are you okay?" Dark shook his head against Anti's belly. "Did Will find out?" Anti asked, glancing around for any other source of explanation.

Dark took a ragged breath, "Yes. He's furious with me for not telling him. I knew he would be." Anti shook his head, "Why? Why didn't you tell him right away?" Dark looked up at him, "I didn't want him to ask me to choose between you." He sniffled. Anti frowned, "You don't have to. If he's your best friend that's fine." He brushed a stray tear away. "I thought you were with Google, he was all over your brother. I almost killed them both." Anti snickered, "Damn, Chase, 'bout time." Dark pulled Anti onto his lap and into a long kiss.

Upstairs, Chase was sleepily spooning against Google under a sheet, delaying the inevitable. "We have to go back down eventually." Google stated. Chase groaned and buried his face in Google's neck, visor of his hat poking Google's shoulder. "I don't wanna," Chase mumbled, "They're gonna judge me." Google sat up and looked at him, "If they're as kind as you have said they are I'm sure that won't be the case." He said. Sighing, Chase sat up as well and swung his legs off the bed, bare feet rubbing their soles against the carpet as he came down from his high. Anxiety began to swell in his heart as he realized what he'd done, outing himself in front of all of his brothers. Not even Jack had known about Chase's sexual openness, until tonight. When he'd realized they'd been caught, Chase had been more concerned about Jack finding out he was high, and desperately wanted to escape his piercing stare. It wasn't his intention for things to go as far as they had with Google, but as Chase pulled on basketball shorts and a tank top, he couldn't find it in his heart to feel guilty. He'd been alone and moping long enough, and Google clearly wanted someone to help him relax, Chase smiled, remembering that he's allowed to be happy.


	9. Cross Stitch Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff for now. Working out some plot kinks before some stuff goes down c;

Chase let Google head downstairs first so he could sneak another few hits off his vaporizer and plan his next moves. He didn't mind coming out as bisexual to his family, he knew they'd accept him, but he feared they wouldn't understand his feelings. Chase hadn't been open to dating or even meeting new people since his divorce, his heart had been too heavily invested in his marriage, but Chase had seen the positive changes a relationship had had for Anti since he'd met Dark. He wanted the companionship that dating offered, someone he could connect with in a different way than with his brothers. Google had an admirable sense of responsibility for his brothers, he sacrificed even his own health for the cause. Google identified Chase's exhausted visage immediately, and found it easy to converse with him. 

Feeling a little lighter, Chase focused his eyes and made his way downstairs. Jack was sitting on the couch with Mark, a minor detail their creator had conveniently forgotten to tell his egos. "Chase?" Jack greeted him as he sat next to Google. "Hey, dude. I uh, wanted to apologize about earlier." Chase began hesitantly, "We weren't expecting company for a while." He laughed uncomfortably. Jack looked very surprised, before then looking confused, "Oh, erm, no worries, Chase, just keep the boys in mind ya know?" Jack's reply didn't match his expression and even Chase, as high as he was at the moment, could tell he'd been caught off guard over something. Chase's look of embarrassment melted into a goofy grin, "Dude, what did you do?" He asked slowly. Jack's neck and ears grew red, "Nothin'! I've done nothin', what are ye talkin' about?" His pitch raising as he panicked. Google glanced between the two before looking at his own creator, who was choking silently on laughter as he looked on. "I believe our creators are in a romantic relationship." He theorized. Jaw dropping, Chase brought a fist up to his mouth and looked at Jack, "Oooh SNAP, bro! Noice!" The ego slapped his shoulder. Jack groaned and buried his face in his hands, faking sobs. Chase giggled, "Hey man do the little dudes know yet? Can I tell 'em?" Jack glared at him from between his fingers, "NO, Absolutely not!" Chase frowned and furrowed his brow, Google glanced at Mark again, who was mouthing in offended astonishment, finally he found his voice. "And why exactly should he not?!" Mark's voice was higher than Jack's had been. Jack grimaced, "It's not like I don' want them to know! I just haven't figured out how to tell 'em." He supplied. Mark looked aghast, hand to his chest dramatically. "Nah, my dude, they'll be stoked, you should tell them." Chase smiled at the two. 

Mark cleared his throat before addressing his ego, "Google, you should check on your brothers soon, but why don't you take Chase? I'm sure he and Bing would be thick as thieves." He suggested. Before Google could argue, Chase jumped at the chance to escape his bedroom, "Dude hell yeah, I'm down to see where Anti disappears to all the time." Google wanted to protest, but Chase took his hand and smiled at him and his words died on his tongue. As much as he despised Bing's company, he could not argue Mark's point, and Bing did not have an abundance of friends. They exchanged goodbyes after Chase promised he'd be back the next morning and they headed to the kitchen to collect Dark. 

Anti was seated on Dark's lap, hugging his neck and finger combing his hair, Dark's eyes closed as he enjoyed the affection. "Dark, we're ready to leave." Google addressed him as he was groomed. "Hm." He hummed an acknowledgement and with a wave of his hand, the two couples were transported to the mansion's sitting room. Chase looked around with his mouth open, "Holy shit, dude." He said softly. Dark scoffed quietly, remembering Anti having a similar reaction. "Come with me, I'll take you to my room, we can look for Bing in the morning." Google gestured toward a hallway and Chase followed his lead, leaving Dark and Anti to lie on the loveseat together. Anti was lying on Dark, face buried in his neck, stroking his coarse beard as he enjoyed the warmth of his lover. Dark was now the one stroking Anti's hair, the glowing green locks softer than Dark believed possible, "Thank you, Anti." He said quietly. Sitting up, Anti looked up at him questioningly, "For what?" Dark smiled as he surveyed Anti's face, "You've forced me to grow up." He sighed, "I'm going to find Wilford, he and I need to speak. Please get comfortable in my room, I may be to bed late, but I'll be there when he and I are done." 

Back at Jack's house, Mark had wasted no time once the other egos had disappeared at last. Pulling Jack onto his lap, Mark was planting kisses along Jack's throat and jaw, tugging gently at the hem of Jack's shirt. Leaning back, Jack pulled his shirt off and tossed it next to them, letting Mark take a moment to appreciate his body. With a long moment of Mark drinking in the sight, he pulled Jack closer again to close his lips around one of Jack's nipples. He gasped and grabbed a fistful of hair, grinding down on Mark's lap. Before Mark could act, Jack decided he wanted control this time, pulling Mark's shirt up and off. With both parties moving together, the two were relieved of their clothes quickly, but this time Jack had come prepared. Fishing a bottle of lube out of his jeans pocket, Jack carefully measured a reasonable but generous amount into his palm and slicked himself. Mark glancing from Jack's erect dick to his determined face, realizing he was going to be the bottom this time.

Jack left Mark little time to panic, as he pushed a lubricated digit into Mark's hole and leaned over, taking nearly all of Mark's length into his mouth. "Oh, f-fuck, Jack," Mark gasped and jumped as his senses were bombarded. Jack bobbed his head a few moments before adding another finger, pumping them in and out carefully, adding a third soon after. Mark's legs were tense and twitching, but had fallen open as Jack built up a sweat. Suddenly all the pleasure disappeared and Mark felt empty, Jack had pulled away his fingers and sat up, leaving him completely unstimulated. Jack looked down at him and grinned, "Why don't you turn around for me." His voice was heavy with desire. Mark couldn't answer, but did as he was told eagerly, presenting his waiting hole for Jack who took a few seconds to ensure he was fully erect before carefully pressing himself into Mark. He groaned in exhale, as though in pain, "Fuck." He exclaimed quietly. 

Mark waited a few heartbeats before he moved his hips impatiently, catching Jack by surprise, "Fuck!" He said again, louder. "I need it, Jack, I've needed it for weeks, please." Mark pleaded. Growling, Jack leaned over Mark on all fours, both of them fighting sliding off the side of the couch. Digging his teeth into Mark's neck, Jack began thrusting into the impossibly tight hole, shuddering and sobbing as he slowly but surely picked up his pace. "Ugh, fuck, Jack. God your dick is so good." Mark breathed, clenching his jaw as he dug his nails into his palms. Jack moved to lean up and wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and chest, pulling him to sitting up on his knees. Jack turned his head for them to meet in a kiss, tongues greeting each other hungrily as Jack's fingers tightened around Mark's throat. "Mmf, Jack, I'm close already," He panted into Jack's mouth. Jack felt Mark's balls seize as they were overcome with climax and he felt himself fall apart. "Cum for me, Mark," Jack whispered hoarsely. At the words, Mark followed his command and came as Jack gave him focused thrusts against his prostate. The two orgasmed together and stayed in their position, panting together as they came down. Mark collapsed first, falling onto his back and putting his arms out for Jack to come to him. Jack smiled and let himself be spooned by Mark, both men sweaty and burning up. They panted together in the silence for a few moments, before Mark finally spoke, "I missed you, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking about doing a few one shots of Chase/Bing college adventures. Any interest out there for it? Also let me know if there's more you'd like me to dive into with this story, I'm always happy to explore new ideas with my boys ^^


	10. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and Dark hash out their spat, Chase does some reflecting and Jackieboy and the gang plan a going away party for Jack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my favorite fics to write, and my readers have been %100 the reason for that. Thank you guys for reading every update and leaving me so many wonderful comments. You encouraged me through several dry spells and I appreciate every single one of you! ^^

The mansion was mostly silent, the distant conversations of the Google brothers and their guest faded quickly before they reached many other rooms, Dark couldn't make out their words but could still identify their voices. As though walking through knee deep mud, Dark found it physically strenuous to take step after step closer to Wilford's bedroom. His stomach was clenched tight and his heart was racing, wishing to escape from its prison of bone and flesh and escape the situation at hand. Dark had never in his existence considered finding someone to call his own, in a loving way specifically, he enjoyed owning things like souls and objects, even people. Never did he think he would find a person or entity that affected him enough for him to make sacrifices for them, he always got what he wanted, he never had to do what he didn't want to. If he needed something done he didn't want to do he simply made someone or something else do it, yet here was, now standing outside of Wilford's door. He raised a fist to knock and realized he had no idea what to say. This was going to go poorly if he showed up speechless, he frowned trying to figure out how on earth to put his words together to make sense of his powerful emotions.

Wilford opened his bedroom door without waiting for the inevitable knock. He'd known Dark would come to talk, and he knew what Dark would say too. Wilford knew because they were close, closer than anyone else, closer than any _thing_ else, in the world. Wilford knew that Dark would be standing outside of his door, trying to piece words together, all night if Wilford left him there. He spoke first, gesturing to his reading chair, "Please sit, Dark. I think you should let me speak first." Disregarding the suggestion, Dark stepped in and turned to Wilford, "Let me try to explain-" But Wilford held up a hand, "Dark, please, I always let you speak for me. You owe me this." His eyes were tired and red behind his glasses, Dark felt his stomach twist, knowing it was his fault his friend seemed in shambles. He sat and folded his hands in his lap, trying his best to hold his tongue, finding too many things to say now that he'd been asked to be quiet. 

Removing his glasses and taking a moment to clean the lenses on his undershirt, paired at the moment only with Wilford's trousers and socks, suspenders hanging at his sides. At last he spoke, replacing his glasses on his face, "Dark, we've been friends for so long, I don't know where one of us ends and the other begins. I know you feel responsible for my well-being, and I thank you for that. I surely would not have made it this far without your support, without your _love_. I knew you were capable of love, because you have always loved me, whether you admitted it to yourself back then or not. My dear, Dark, you have needed something in your life I haven't been able to give you, something I could never offer, and now you've found it." Wilford smiled, but his eyes were full of grief as he continued, "When I realized you had indeed found it I was truly happy for you, but it was sullied by the fact that you'd felt like you had to hide it from me." 

Slowly sitting onto his bed, Wilford leaned his elbows forward on his knees and rested his chin on his clasped hands, "I never thought you would have reason to lie to me. I see, now, why you did. You were afraid I would feel replaced, and you would be right. I do, indeed, no Dark it's not your turn, let me finish or I'll swat you with the bull whip." Dark closed his ceased his interruptions quickly. "When you first came here, it was us versus the world, wasn't it?" The two shared a fond glance and brief smile, before Wilford concluded, "It's not us versus anyone anymore, and Dark I'm _happy_ for you, and for Anti. Lord knows what would have come of him if you hadn't glued him back together. But now we both have some learning to do, and some adjustments to make. I have to let you make room for Anti, in your heart and in your life. I simply ask you to remember me as your best friend, not just your responsibility. Can you do that for this old Colonel?" His eyes were brighter now, Dark realized as he searched them for truth. Wilford was rarely this genuine, and with his heart tight with nervous happiness, Dark stood and pulled Wilford to his feet and into a deep hug, "Of course, Will." 

The Google brothers had had a field day picking on their older brother for finally entering into a relationship, after having spent their existence insisting he'd never understand human need for affection. As it turned out, Google himself was very needy, over the course of their time together Chase noticed how often he would seek physical contact in some way, even if very small. While chatting with the brothers in the kitchen over late night snacks, Google would quietly slip his hand under Chase's, entwining their fingers, or simply rest their knees together when they side by side. Google had never had any sort of romantic interactions before, and much to his confusion, he found himself craving it. Chase couldn't find a reason to be upset about it, feeling wanted and not just needed was something he didn't get much of from the Jack Egos. They loved him dearly, he knew, but often they took for granted how much energy he invested in them, it was nice to spend time with someone who wanted nothing more than his company and his attention. He'd never admit to it out loud, but privately Chase thought Google was less high maintenance than his ex-wife. Ex-wife? He'd never referred to Stacey that way in his own thoughts before, he wondered if it meant anything.

Jackieboy, Marvin, JJ and Robbie sat around the breakfast table with Henrik, eating breakfast in silence. Jackie seemed deep in thought, JJ was watching him closely. Marvin and Robbie clearly still half asleep, Henrik reading a paper, on his third cup of coffee. The doctor had put off going to wake his maker, knowing Mark had stayed the night last night, he didn't want to intrude, but the boys had never had breakfast with so many members of the family missing. Anti and Chase had spent the night at the mansion and had yet to return, Jack seemed to have stayed up later than usual and was having a lie in for it. Before he could clear his throat to grab the attention of the boys, Jackie spoke, "Guys, Jack leaves for tour this week, I think we should have a going away party. He's not going to be home til fall, think about that." Marvin nodded with Robbie, both barely registering the conversation, JJ added in sign, "We have a lot to celebrate, Jack and Mark _finally_ got together," the table exchanged looks, Henrik giving away his knowledge of the coupling with his sheepish grin to the astounded boys who'd been left out of the loop. JJ continued despite this, "Chase may finally be healing from his divorce, and Anti has been doing a lot better with us, he's really been giving us his best."

Henrik stood at this and rested a hand on JJ's shoulder, looking amongst the boys, "I'm proud of you four. Shall ve get to vork?" His blue eyes had an excited glint to them, the scraping of chair legs on the floor temporarily deafened the doctor but he chuckled at their enthusiasm. Robbie woke up quickly once Jackieboy broke out the electric egg beater, he loved baking, and Marvin loved to lick the spoons. "Jameson, could you vatch them vith ze oven so I may go vake Jack?" Henrik waited for a confident nod from his brother before he made his way to Jack's room and knocked sharply. Downstairs the egos were clinking dishes and pitching ideas for food and desserts as they set up the utensils and appliances they'd need. Henrik returned with what looked like Jack but sleep-walking, eyes closed as he entered the kitchen, face screwed up in a fruitless yawn. Henrik passed Jack a steaming mug of coffee before he rolled up his shirt sleeves and washed his hands, throwing the hand towel over his shoulder as he prepared to get elbow deep in cooking, his only other passion after medicine. "Vake up, Jack! You've got a tour to prepare for and a channel to run!" Henrik raised his voice to rouse Jack from sleeping standing up, he shook his head and opened his eyes, chugging his coffee. Slamming his mug down, Jack grinned, "God damned right I do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO.  
> I'm leaving this story here, simply because I've done everything I can with the parameters I set for myself in this story arch, BUT I AM NOT DONE WITH THESE EGOS. I'll be starting a series of one shots featuring different egos and different pairings, not all shippy pairings. Please leave me comments for what you'd like to see! First up is college Chase/Bing getting into shenanigans, also planning a Dark and Anti Vs Evil fic. I hope to see you all again soon on another story c:

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding new fics to this series weekly (hopefully) so check back often!  
> Have an idea for a prompt? Drop it in the comments!  
> 


End file.
